


Crazy! Or Am I?

by estandi



Series: Choices! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Caring Joker, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Murder, Physical Abuse, Possible torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estandi/pseuds/estandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A major villain helps a sidekick overcome an emotional trauma. Dick almost gets raped and he watches his mom and dad die (again) in front of him. Point of View of the Joker. He had cameras watching Dick and Bruce. Joker knows the identity of Batman and Robin. He doesn’t want Dick to go back to Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy! Or Am I?

Robin (Dick Grayson) just found out from the old ringmaster that his parents hadn’t actually died on that night in the circus. They had been alive, and hiding from Tony Zucco, the man who attempted to murder them. He hacks into the FBI’s Witness Protection Program in order to find where they are. Dick gets their address, and they are living in Gotham. He celebrates for a short time before going to their address. He shows up as himself, with the Robin costume in a backpack, and it is a good thing he had Robin because as he was walking up to his parents’ apartment, he heard a giant crash from inside the apartment. Dick runs forward and picks the lock to the apartment. He enters quietly and sees his mother, who he only just found out was alive, dying from a slashed throat.  
He kneels down next to her and whispers “Mom? What happened?” Mary Grayson looks up at her son and whispered back “Zucco.” There was a thud further into the apartment. Dick looked up and saw Tony Zucco standing in the doorway, smirking at Dick kneeling next to his mom. Zucco walked towards Dick, revealing Thomas Grayson face-down on the floor, with a giant pool of blood slowly spreading outward. Dick reached for his phone in his back pocket, but as he was pulling it out, Zucco moved, slammed Dick into the wall and took his phone and his backpack. Dick was only semi-conscious after his head hit the wall, and he couldn’t move without a flash of pain shooting through his body. Zucco opened Dick’s bag and his eyes widened as he pulled out the Robin costume. “You’re Robin? How did a little brat like you become Robin, Batman’s sidekick?” Dick/Robin didn’t say anything and Zucco jerked him back into a standing position and shook him. “Answer me!” Zucco yelled and Dick flinched but refused to answer. “Fine. I’ll just have to torture it out of you.” Tony Zucco smirked and dragged Dick into the Grayson’s former bedroom. He pulled out a bloodstained knife and waved it in front of Dick’s face. “Hey. Poor little Boy Wonder Richard Grayson. How does it feel to have lost your parents twice in 10 years? Isn’t it sad to have found them only to have lost them again?” Tears were streaming down the bird’s face, but he remained silent. Zucco slapped him hard and he fell onto the bed. Zucco used the knife to cut Dick’s clothes into strips after cutting them off and leaving marks all over his body. Then Zucco tied up and gagged Robin with the remnants of his clothes. After Dick was tied up and couldn’t move, Tony said “I’m going to have fun with you. Will you be the Boy Wonder in the bed as well as when you are a vigilante?” Dick’s eyes widened and he shook his head. Zucco smiled at the boy’s terrified expression. He started to take off his pants.  
That’s when I came in. I burst into the Grayson’s apartment and faced off with Zucco. “The Boy Wonder is mine, Zucco. You will not touch a single feather on m--his body.” I smiled wider than normal. “Scram, Tony.” I twisted his name. “Fine.” He spat. “I did what I came here to do. My job is done. Have fun with Dick Grayson, Joker. But I’m taking the costume.” Zucco finally left and I saw the boy slump slightly against the wall out of the corner of my eye now that he wasn’t in danger of getting raped. I turned to Dick and said "Now, what should I do with you? I can’t exactly just call the Batman to come and find you. I know what he is doing to you.” Grayson’s eyes widened and he tried to say something, but it was muffled by the gag. I reached over his squirming body to untie the gag. The boy gasped out "How did you know about it?" I laughed. "Boy Wonder, you really need to start checking your clothes for cameras. I have known who you and Bruce Wayne are for a long time." I search the floor for a second before holding up the little camera that I had a goon stick on the boy. "I saw many things, Dick- Bruce abusing you. No one should have to go through that." I saw tears running down his face. "He will kill me for this. Being captured by Zucco, hacking the FBI to find my parents, losing one of the Robin costumes." Dick whispered. My eyes narrowed. "I won’t let that happen.” My birdy looked up when I said that. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You really don’t see it, do you?" Robin shook his head. "Batman/Bruce abuses you because he knows that you would be a better Batman than he ever was or will be. He’s jealous of you, Dicky bird. You are smarter, more compassionate, and you know what it’s like on the streets. He doesn’t. You actually lived on the streets for several years before he took you in. I was watching you then because of your parents, and I was about to ask you to join my organization before Bruce took you." The Boy Wonder sat in stunned silence. While I was waiting for him to recover, I snapped out a knife to cut him free. He tried squirming away from me, but the ropes made it hard for him to move. I caught his surprised look when I didn’t cut him, just the ropes. I stepped back and regarded him with concerned eyes. I felt sorry for him. I took a phone from the nightstand, I assume it belonged to either Thomas or Mary Grayson since I saw the remains of Dick’s phone in the main room, and called one of my men to bring clothes for the boy. Once I gave the clothes to Richard, he disappeared into the bathroom. When he came back out, I gave him a choice. "I can either leave you here to call Bruce and go back to the Batcave, really nice set up by the way, or I can bring you with me and you can be free from Batman and Bruce Wayne. Your choice Richard. He gapes at me. "Batman always told me that you were crazy and you were unable to care about anything. Like Harley Quinn. What would happen if I came with you?” “You would be safe from Him. I would protect you, not that you need it. Then you could do whatever you want.” “But… He would find me and take me back. Bruce wouldn’t let me be Robin anymore. That is the only reason why he doesn’t beat me senseless- because I’m Robin. Everyone calls him the great detective. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, Joker, but how could you stop him from finding me?” I grin. “Oh. I have the perfect plan. But you're not going to like it.” Dick got a worried look on his face as I started grinning again. “Stand up and go take a shower boy. I don’t trust the Bat to have not bugged you.” He slowly got up and went into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes, I heard the shower start, and him attempting to muffle his sobs. I sighed. I feel bad for the Bird. He regained and lost his parents in less than an hour. Especially since he is 14. Way too young to deal with this and with the Bat abusing him. Another idea occurred to me. Maybe I should pay Bruce Wayne a visit, to taunt him if Richard agrees to my plan. The water shuts off and after a few minutes, he comes out and sits on the bed. “So what’s your plan? I want to hear it before I decide.” I cocked my head at the boy, the clothes were so large, they made him look like a child. “Okay. Listen carefully Boy Wonder. I am assuming you have a spare suit somewhere.” He nods as I continue. “What I am proposing will not be pleasant for you, but please hear me out. It will get the Batman off your back.” I pause for a moment to gauge his reaction- he doesn’t seem too nervous. “I plan to kidnap you.” “Wha--.” “Calm down. I haven’t finished. I will only pretend to kidnap you. However, to make it seem real to Batsy, I will have to beat you up quite drastically. I plan to videotape your ‘torture’ and give it to him. ‘Torture’ both as Dick Grayson and Robin. I will address it to Batman and Bruce Wayne. Then either just you or both of us can leave Gotham.” The kid appeared thoughtful. I didn’t tell him the second part of my plan, though, not yet. I plan to show up in either the Batcave or Bruce Wayne’s house and threaten to tell the whole of the city who Batman is, or rather who Bruce Wayne really is. I will tell him that I will never give his little precious birdy back. And if Bats tries to attack me, I will laugh at him while I pull Robin from the car, covered in bombs, maybe with a collar around his neck, to signify that he is mine, though that may be a bit excessive. I will wait until Richard decides what he wants to do. It is totally his choice. Richard chose to come with me and escape Batman. I'm sure that Richard knows that I have a second part of my plan that I didn't tell him about yet. But he will be free of the Bat, and that is what is important.


End file.
